I love you to hell and back : a RWBY yuri fanfic
by generalleerules3
Summary: Ruby is in love with Weiss and vice versa for Weiss for Ruby. Same thing with Yang and Blake. There's… just one problem. They are afraid of each others' reactions if they confess. And now, the sisters are on the verge of their breaking point. Thankfully, everyone has someone to help them out. PAIRINGS, DISCLAIMER, AND WARNINGS INSIDE. This is my first public fanfic. Please enjoy!
1. Prologue

Hey! I'm known as pyroanime2k16 on Deviantart and I'm here with my first RWBY fanfic, which a multi-chapter fic. Sort of AU as that our heroes are living normal lives, but the weapons from the show are humans (inspired by criselaine's fanart on Deviantart and used **WITH PERMISSION** ) and are related to them and they still have their semblance. Enjoy. Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!** (Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing...)

Summary (the first of many fanfics.): Ruby is in love with Weiss and vice versa for Weiss for Ruby. Same thing with Yang and Blake. There's… just one problem. They are afraid of each others' reactions if they confess. And now, the sisters are on the verge of their breaking point. Thankfully, everyone has someone to help them out.

 **WARNING!: THIS FIC MAY HAVE MATERIAL THAT MAY BE UNPLEASANT AND SENSITIVE TO VIEWERS WHO HAVE PTSD AND THOSE WHO GONE THROUGH A TRAUMATIC EVENT. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE VULNERABLE TO THAT.**

Note that each chapter will be centered around a specific pairing, except the prologue and epilogue. Main pairings are Ruby x Weiss (White Rose), Yang x Blake (Bumbleby/ee), Crescent Rose x Myrtenaster, and Gambol Shroud x Ember Celica. I started writing the prologue before Vol. 3, so expect some major differences. They will altered as the story progresses. Now with all that out of the way, begin the story! Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Gotta love Prologues**_

* * *

I look at my surroundings and notice that I'm in a city bank. I hear the sounds of screams and gunfire. I see multiple corpses around me and four men; two with AK-47s and two others with a pistol each. One of them has his pistol aimed at the head of the banker while the other has his aimed at my aunt, who's in extreme pain due to a bullet wound in abdomen. I immediately dash at a inhuman speed to try and help her and my cousins, only to have my eye shot out and go unconscious.

I wake up to the sound of the alarm clock beside the bed, breathing heavily in sweat. I turn off the alarm and close my eyes. 'I really want to go back to sleep...' I think to myself, 'But then I would only wake up to the sound of noisy kids.' I chuckle at that thought. Slowly getting out of the warm sheets and blanket of my bed and into the chilled air in my extremely plain room, I get a t-shirt and sweats on and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

I am Crescent Rose, older sister of Ember Celica, and oldest cousin of Yang Xiao Long and her younger sister Ruby Rose. ( **A/N** : For the sake of the story, Celica and Crescent are sisters since their masters are sisters. Gambol is Blake's cousin, while Myrtenaster is Weiss' cousin. Behold comedy because the fourth wall will broken multiple times during a character's point of view for they are going to, for the most part, be speaking to the audience.) I'm more of a mother figure to them since Celica and I lost our parents in a hospital after an attempted bank robbery, which also cost me my right eye when Ruby's mother, Summer Rose and I were protecting them. ( **A/N** : I'm not going to tell what Summer's fate is as it should be obvious for those who watched Vol. 3.) Ruby and Celica still have nightmares of it once in a while, so Yang and I try to comfort them in the best we can.

Yang and Ruby are attending here, at Beacon Academy. Since I happened to be with them when our headmaster, Ozpin and them when discussing dorms, I offered to let them stay in the dorm Celica and I shared, which Ozpin accepted the offer happily. Their father, Taiyang Xiao Long was quite hesitant on letting them live on campus, but Ozpin and I reassured him that it would be fine and if something did happen, we would take responsibility for it. He only sighed on how reckless we were, but thanked us happily.

I'm cooking breakfast when I hear someone walk downstairs. "Morning..." A person yawns, who turns out to be Celica. "Morning." Was my only response. After what happened, most of my emotions hardened to the point where I couldn't smile genuinely. It was as if happiness left my soul. I hugged my sister as soon as she walked by the kitchen who hugged back.

"You're up early." I told her. It was 8:30 on a Saturday and she was already up. "Couldn't stop thinking of Gambol." She responded which I grunted to. Yang, Ruby, and I are the only ones who knew that Celica had feelings for Gambol Shroud yet I knew that Gambol had the same feelings for Celica as she did for her. I want them to confess through their own will without any help if they can.

Celica and I knew Gambol since elementary school and very quickly, she and Celica became best friends and extremely close, to the point of being inseparable. It wasn't until 2 months prior to today that Gambol told me that she was falling in love with Celica. Celica told me she was in love 2 weeks ago. I told them both that I would help in whatever way I could and immediately started arranging dates for them to go on together, hoping they would confess their feelings to each other. So far, they haven't.

Celica sat on the couch while reading one of her many manga volumes, while I resumed cooking breakfast for them. Just as the clock said 9:00, Celica stated "Ruby should be waking up by now." as she grinned. I sighed in relief. "Just finished making our breakfast as well." I gave her a plate of pancakes with maple syrup, which was her favorite and almost immediately, she started eating, which amused me sometimes. Silence then accompanied us. We looked at the clock. 9:05. Brace your ears in 3. 2. 1.

"YANG! WAKE UP, YOU DUMB BLONDE!"

"There it is." I said getting up from the couch. Celica just bursted into laughter. "I swear, Ruby is going to be the end of us one day." I smirked at that. ' _We'll see._ ' By the time I got Yang's room, Ruby was already trying to haul her still-sleeping sister out of the room. Ruby noticed me as soon as I touched the doorknob. It's like instinct to her. "Morning. A little help…?" She chirped, while struggling to carry Yang efficiently. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Your sister can be a pain sometimes." I said while putting Yang's other arm over my shoulder. Her head immediately twitched, as she was now waking up. "I'm up, I'm up. You don't have to haul me like a bag of luggage." She yawned. Ruby and I just looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

 ** _12 minutes later_**

* * *

My hand connected to my face. "Of course. NOW she decides to be active." I murmured at Yang, who quite literally jumped on to the couch, her breakfast in her hands, all while her breakfast stays perfectly still on her plate. I don't even know how that logically works. Ruby was already finished and nomming a chocolate chip cookie. All I did was shrug. "You won't let go of those things, will you?" I sighed, knowing the obvious answer. "Of course not." She smiled with a mouth-full, knowing that I knew the answer a thousand times over. Celica just giggled at me, which caused me to glare at her. She just shrugged with that damn taunting grin on her face. "How did you sleep?" I decided to get a normal conversation going to distract them from uncomfortable topics. "Alright. Could've slept longer." Yang replied, yawning. Ruby and Celica sighed, while the palm of my hand connected with my face. "Just be happy that it's a weekend." I replied to her, which she grunted to.

The phone started ringing as soon as we finished eating. I look at the caller ID and noticed that it's Gambol. I immediately picked up the phone and went into the kitchen, receiving confused looks from Ruby and Celica. Yang just laughed loudly. "Okay. In the clear. So, what's up?" I said into the mic. Gambol chuckled and paid "I have some friends that I think you guys should meet." I paused for a minute. She's gotta be kidding. "Really?" I spoke into the mic. "Yep. I've arranged a time for when you're going to meet, so be ready." She answered in the tone of voice that she uses when she's serious. Damnit. I quickly yelled in the mic "Wait! What time is this "meetup" happening!?" Gambol laughed cheerfully and spoke "In two hours and at the Academy cafe, if you're wondering where. See ya soon!" With that, she hung up before I could say anything else. Well, shit.

I walked into the living room and put the phone away, sighing "Get dressed. Gambol has some friends that she wants us to meet." Ruby looked at me, puzzled "When?" "In two hours." I sighed and started walking upstairs to change. Almost immediately, Yang, Ruby, and Celica started going up as well. One thought goes through my mind. 'I hope you know what you're doing, Gambol Shroud.'

 _ **-To be continued in Chapter 1: Everyone's First Step-**_

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed my first fic! Please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. Constructive criticism is HIGHLY appreciated! ^^ Flames will be used as fuel for a cauldron.


	2. Chapter 1: Everyone's First Step

Hey everybody! I'm back with a new chapter (fucking finally) ! I'm very happy you're all enjoying this so far. It make me very happy. ^^ This chapter is focused on Crescent Rose x Myrtenaster and is in third person POV. This also introduces a nickname I made up for Crescent Rose. As usual, please review and give out constructive criticism if needed and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...sadly. T_T

 _In the previous chapter…_

 ** _I walked into the living room and put the phone away, sighing "Get dressed. Gambol has some friends that she wants us to meet." Ruby looked at me, puzzled "When?" "In two hours." I sighed and started walking upstairs to change. Almost immediately, Yang, Ruby, and Celica started going up as well. One thought goes through my mind. 'I hope you know what you're doing, Gambol Shroud.'_**

 _And now it continues..._

* * *

Chapter 1: Everyone's First Step

"Honest to god, Gambol. This better not be a joke." Crescent seethed through her clenched teeth as she, alongside Ruby, Yang, and Celica, walked towards the Beacon Academy cafe. She was not in the best mood at the moment, considering that Gambol had not told them about this meeting, which was starting 30 minutes from now, as it took the girls almost a full hour to get ready. She and Ruby were wearing very casual clothing, alongside their iconic red capes. Yang, on the other hand, was wearing her sports jeans and a buttoned t-shirt, while Celica was (possibly the ONLY ONE) in somewhat decent attire for a friendly meeting. There was a sigh of relief made when they made it to the cafe with 10 minutes to spare.

Gambol was setting at an eight-seat table with three more girls with her and waved her hand, letting the girls know where she was. Two of them had silver-white hair and seemed to be wearing very formal attire, while the other had a somewhat striking appearance to Gambol (faunus and all) and was currently reading a novel, but glanced up as soon as Crescent and the girls reached the table. "Sorry for bringing you four out here on a short notice." Gambol grinned at Crescent, who currently had an irritated expression on her face. "It better be fucking worth it." She whispered to the eyepatched, car-eared faunus, who still wore the same damn grin. "I believe it's time for some introductions" the taller of the two silver-haired girls spoke, walking up to the towering red-caped woman. Almost immediately after seeing the taller silver-haired girl, Crescent felt her face burn up.

Standing before her was a woman who HAD to be a goddess of love and beauty. That's the only way she would feel like this. She could feel her heart skip multiple beats as she looked at the silver-haired beauty in front of her. 'Oh shit, she's hot. I'm so fucking dead. There is no way a mortal can be this gorgeous. There's no FUCKING WAY.' Crescent's mind was going into overload. The taller silver-haired woman raised her hand. "My name is Myrtenaster Glyphe Schnee. You are?" Her voice was calm, free, and kind. There was NO WAY someone could be this precious. 'Fuck, she's amazi- oh shit, name name name, WHAT IS MY FUCKING NAME!?' Crescent took the woman's hand, hesitantly. "My name is Crescent Rose, but some people tend call me 'Cres'." She could could've swore she stuttered about half that sentence, but ignored it. Myrtenaster giggled; Cres could've sworn her heart had stopped after hearing a laugh so golden.. "So you're Crescent Rose." Cres, still blushing, nodded as she let go Myrtenaster hand for what seemed like an eternity. "It's nice to finally meet you. Gambol has told has told us all quite a bit about you." "Really? And what has she told you?" Cres half glared at Gambol, who was currently doing a mock surrender with a cocky grin. She stopped glaring as soon as she heard that golden laugh again. "Relax. It was nothing too embarrassing." "I see." Cres sighed. This was going to be a long day for her.

Her attention then turned to Ruby and the other silver-haired teen; the both of them seemed to be getting along quite well. "Ruby seems to be having fun with your friend." The eye-patched woman said. Myrtenaster smiled, "That's Weiss Schnee. She's my cousin and the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She almost bursted into laughter at Cres' confused expression. "What are you laughing at?" She had no clue as to what was going on. Myrtenaster, catching her breath, smiled again. "Don't worry about it." They two were then distracted by a loud yelp, which just so happened to come from Weiss. Turning around to look at Ruby and Weiss, the two older women witnessed possibly the most adorable sight ever. Ruby, who hadn't even know the heiress for at least an hour, was already glomping her, toppling them over. "Stop clinging to me, you dolt!" Weiss pleaded, only for Ruby to hug tighter. "But why~?" The shorter caped girl pouted. Weiss pleaded once again, "You're practically crushing me. Please let go!" She then turned to Cres and Myrtenaster who were grinning like no tomorrow. "HELP ME!" She shouted at the pair, causing Myrtenaster to burst into laughter. "Alright. Alright." She said as she went over to help the younger teens up off the ground. After the older women got their respective cousins to settle down, Cres, sitting next to the older Schnee, whispered with a smirk, "Those two are definitely going to get married at some point." Myrtenaster chuckled, "I can't agree more."

* * *

 _ **-To be continued in Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Reunions-**_

* * *

IT'S FINALLY HERE! HOLY SHIT! This took forever. I'm very sorry that this chapter is really short. I had Writer's block and lack of motivation during this. SO, if you guys could give me ideas for future chapters, I'd REALLY appreciate it! :)


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Pyro here. I've got some good and bad news.**

 **First, for those who are waiting for Chapter 2, it'll be a while before I can get started on that as I have a big ass Undertale project going on over on my Deviantart account, pyroanime2k16. Don't worry, I still plan on continuing this, but it'll be a while before it gets an update. So please be patient.**

 **On a better note, if you want to read more fanfics by me, head over to my DA account. Also, I'm planning on doing a Attack on Titan Ereri and Mikaani fic at some point. Not sure which account I'll post it on; or DA.**

 **So yeah. That's about it. I'm sorry as fuck for making you guys wait, but if you want more fics by me, head over to pyroanime2k16 on DA.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
